Everything has changed
by An Cute
Summary: Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo y después de eso, no querrán que nada cambie. AU. Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Todos

_**Título:** Everything has changed_

**_AU_**

**_Resumen: _**_Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

_1000 PALABRAS EXACTAS (tras mucho esfuerzo)_

_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

_**TODOS**_

Caroline se atusó el pelo rubio, cortado a la altura de las clavículas. Tenía veintiún años, pero ya había saboreado la tragedia: su padre la había abandonado a su madre y a ella por un hombre, para luego morir en un accidente de tráfico. Lidió con ello mientras estudiaba y trabajaba para seguir viviendo en California.

Pero quería cambiar, solo necesitaba que Elena Gilbert decidiera que era suficientemente ''algo'' como para compartir piso con ella.

Salió por la puerta con la fija determinación de no resultar demasiado escandalosa, aunque ya llegaba bastante tarde. Cuando apareció en la puerta del apartamento suspiró profundamente antes de llamar.

Elena abrió la puerta mientras soplaba sus uñas rojas, su pelo, castaño oscuro, largo, estaba decorado con unos mechones de un verde fosforito brillante, su maquillaje era sencillo, pero agresivo, remarcaba su iris chocolate con negro intenso. Caroline abrió la boca, impresionada: era guapísima.

Cuando Elena dejó de prestar atención a sus uñas y se dirigió a la rubia sonrió, satisfecha y divertida al fijarse en lo distintas que eran: ella vestía una falda de cuadros rojos y negros, unas medias negras destrozadas y un top del mismo color que enseñaba el ombligo, en su muñeca llevaba miles de pulseras de metal con pinchos y otros símbolos punk. La rubita, en cambio, parecía que había sacado su ropa del armario de Taylor Swift: llevaba una blusa sin mangas de flores, azul y amarilla, con unos vaqueros cortos, unos botines marrones y un enorme bolso.

-Entra rubita -dijo Elena, sonriente.

Caroline titubeó mientras Elena la miraba divertida. No sabía porqué, pero había encontrado en aquellos ojos azules el requisito indispensable para que pudieran compartir vida. A las demás tiparracas les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Eeeem, soy Caroline Forbes -se presentó la rubia- vengo por lo de compartir...

-¿A qué sino? -la interrumpió, cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero de su guitarrista, si, tenía un grupo de Punk en plena California y había dejado los estudios en contra de la opinión de su tía Jenna. Tocaba la guitarra desde los trece, cuando sus padres (un médico y una enfermera) murieron calcinados por una bomba en Irak.

Caroline se sentía fuera de lugar, observando a esa belleza punk al teléfono.

-Caroline... ¿quieres tomar algo? -preguntó Elena, que había recordado sus modales de repente- hay cerveza...

¿Cerveza? ¿A las once de la mañana?

-No, gracias -sonrió levemente- Esto... ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Elena despegó el teléfono de la oreja y asintió.

-¿Cuando quieres mudarte? - a la rubia se le iluminó la cara mientras Elena hablaba- Tengo que informar a un amigo para que quite unas cosas de tu cuarto y ya está listo... ¿Quieres verlo? Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Caroline entró en el cuarto y reprimió un gritito de emoción.

-¡Stef! -gritó Elena por teléfono- tienes que quitar los trastos de la habitación de mi compañera...

-Ah, ¿pero tienes? -dijo Stefan al otro lado de la línea, mirando a Kol con aire extraño- Lena, no puedo, luego viene Jeremy...

-Mientes -dijo ella- Jer ha quedado con Rebekah, -suspiró pesadamente- Jer me informa de todo.

Stefan volteó los ojos mientras la chica le gritaba. Se pasó exasperado la mano por su cabello castaño claro mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían la habitación, pero siempre acababa mirando a su amigo que se reía sin poder evitarlo.

-Elena... he quedado con Damon -gruñó y tristemente notó el silencio al otro lado de la línea- después de todo, a parte de ser mi hermano me ayuda con las facturas...

-Pero pásate mañana -le contestó intentando parecer indiferente, pero ambos sabían que no lo era.

Stefan la colgó y dio un largo suspiro, agarró la cazadora de cuero ante la mirada socarrona de Kol.

-No entiendo como Elena nos tiene a los tres tan bien agarrados por los huevos... -comentó mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-Es la vocalista... ella tiene el poder -dijo resignado- vuelvo en un par de horas.

-Ok, man... trae algo para comer- le pidió sonriendo.

Nada más salir por la puerta se encendió un cigarrillo y se colocó la chaqueta. No sabía muy bien para que quería verle su hermano, ya que trabajaba en la empresa familiar desde hacía unos años y estaba muy ocupado. En seguida llegó a su destino.

-Tienes que dejar esa mierda, hermano- le regañó una voz a su espalda.

Stefan se giró, cigarro en mano, sin intención de apagar su vicio, pero en cuanto esos ojos felinos, de un azul helado, se posaron sobre él con aire severo, lo tiró inmediatamente al suelo.

-Damon - le saludó con una media sonrisa- pareces alguien importante y todo...

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?-dijo ignorando el comentario.

-Claro... -caminaron un rato antes de que el rockero saciara su curiosidad- ¿No vas a preguntarme por Elena?

-Stef... -respondió, aturdido.

-Tocamos dentro de tres meses... podrías venir... -dejó caer el pequeño, interrumpiendo- a ella no le importaría...

-Basta -cortó tajante- No nos vemos en mucho tiempo... y solo me hablas de tu cantante. Déjalo ya.

Los hermanos Salvatore eran tan atractivos que podrían pasar por modelos, aunque sus diferencias eran más que evidentes: Damon, con su traje impoluto, con el pelo negro perfectamente engominado y con maletín en mano, parecía un ricachón de los grandes, Stefan era todo lo contrario, con sus vaqueros desgastados, sus orejas con piercings, camiseta blanca, chupa, aire dejado... Y sus ojos verdes, pura aventura: no se sabía que pensaba, que deseaba... quien era.

Ambos se habían criado igual, pero Stefan encontró en la guitarra a la mejor amante, que le daba más cariño que sus padres adoptivos, así que dejó la carrera en segundo para dedicarse a la música. Eligió la libertad de su alma que a la esclavitud que le ofrecía la felicidad que ella le daba. No estaba preparada para él. Damon renunció a su gran amor, que corría hacia lugares a los que no podía seguirla, para cuidar de Stefan.

_Ninguno imaginábamos que, a partir de ese día, todo sería diferente._


	2. Caroline

_**Título:** Everything has changed_

**_AU_**

**_Resumen: _**_Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**CAROLINE**

_Lena... ¿Crees que, si no hubiera estado enamorada de él antes, sentiría lo que estoy sintiendo ahora? Nunca te he dado las gracias por ayudar a mi alma vibrar... como las queridas cuerdas de su guitarra._

Había ido trasladando las cosas a lo largo de la semana, poco a poco, el apartamento de Elena se iba llenando de cosas mías, un par de alfombras, unos muebles, algún que otro cojín... tan solo faltaba lo del dormitorio. Suspiré pesadamente y me hice una coleta alta, agarrándome ell pelo que se escapaba con horquillas, pero parecía una misión imposible.

-¡Care! -gritó Elena- ¡Kol y Stef llegaran dentro de poco! -sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación- ¡Así te voy presentando a la banda! -su entusiasmo era contagioso.

Agarré la cesta llena de CD's y rebusqué hasta encontrar uno de mis discos favoritos.

-¡Lena! ¿Me dejas poner esto? -señalé mi CD, emocionada- es mi grupo favorito.

Elena se me acercó y me examinó detenidamente. No pude evitar ponerme colorada, a veces podía llegar a ser muy intimidante

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba... No te pega -sonrió dulcemente- no eres un caso tan perdido como creía.

Hice una mueca y me dispuse a cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo se llama tu banda?- refunfuñé mientras ponía a Sum 41 a todo volumen. Siempre me decían que eso ''no me iba'', ¿Qué tenía de raro que me gustase el rock-punk?.

-Dark Matery -dijo con la voz hinchada de orgullo- Somos lo mejor de por aquí...

Llamaron a la puerta y ella dejó de ayudarme para recibir a sus amigos. Yo seguí a mi aire, esperando, un poco nerviosa. Después de un rato oí un par de murmullos y varias exclamaciones por parte de mi compañera. Momentos después entraron dos chicos verdaderamente atractivos.

-Caroline, este es Kol Mickaelson, bajo -presentó Elena.

Kol era un chico monísimo, tenía carita de niño bueno, con rasgos afilados, pero se veía también que todo era fachada y que en realidad venía a tirarse a todas las chicas de la ciudad. Pelo castaño, ojos oscuros de cervatillo, bastante convincentes, podría hacer que una mujer corriera hacia su cama con una mirada... tenía muchos piercins y un gran tatuaje en el hombro, parecía un árbol, un abedul de color blanco... Interesante. Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

-... y Stefan Salvatore...

No hacía falta que lo dijera porque ya lo sabía: guitarrista. Se me secó la garganta nada más ver el Amazonas en sus ojos. Había cambiado en estos dos años, era más hombre y tenía las orejas repletas de aros, la mandíbula más marcada, el pelo un poco más rubio por el sol, una espalda más definida, perceptible incluso con camiseta, la boca curvada en una mueca seria. La ansiedad se apalancó en mi pecho: tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

-Encantado de conocerte, Caroline -susurro Kol con tono seductor.

Stefan asintió y me miró fijamente, después desvió la mirada al vacío, escuchando la música. Noté como se crispaba al reconocerla.

-Igualmente, chicos -pinté mi cara con la mejor de las sonrisas y fingí que no le conocía, les dí dos besos en las mejillas a cada uno. Su contacto me quemó como si fuera puro hielo- gracias por hacer todo esto, pero tengo que irme, que trabajo.

-Care... ¿hoy no librabas? -dijo Elena, extrañada.

-Resulta que soy irreemplazable en el restaurante- me reí de la forma más convincente que pude.

-Es lógico, semejante preciosidad no puede estar escondida en casa-Kol alargó el brazo alrededor de mis hombros- nena, déjanoslo a nosotros.

Sonreí tensa y conseguí zafarme de la mirada de la que, en poco tiempo, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Cuando salí a la calle llovía. Toda la acera estaba inundada. Me empapé al instante, pero no me importó. Nadie sabía que estaba llorando, porque mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua. Quise correr y así lo hice, volé por una Califoria mojada y triste, justo como me sentía.  
Sin saber como, me encontré en la playa, sentada en un muro y mirando el mar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a su vida? Tal y como se lo había encontrado se había ido.

Stefan.

Todavía recordaba aquellas tardes con olor a tinta y a papel. Y su risa. Y la música. Horas y horas escuchando música mientras él intentaba, en vano, explicarme economía. Esa época fue la más feliz de mi vida. Lo que vino después fue un infierno.

¿Stefan seguía siendo el chico que conocía? Ya sabía que no, ahora era salvaje, incontrolable, impredecible. Antes era más modosito, pero se entreveía ese aire que ahora domaba su vida. Nunca habían llegado a nada... pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiera amado con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se marchó la destrozó.

Se habían conocido de forma extraña, él era estudiante de economía de primer año, mientras que ella era de primero de periodismo, estuve buscando durante días un apoyo para economía de la información, una asignatura que veía imposible... Stefan simplemente apareció por sorpresa. Quedábamos todos los días, a tomar café, en la biblioteca, hasta que llegó un momento en el que estudiar quedó en un segundo plano, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, aunque yo siempre me mordía los labios por mi sexy profesor de apoyo.

-Todavía sigues viniendo aquí -susurró una voz a su espalda.

-Ya ves que sí -dije seria, todo rastro de lágrimas había desaparecido, y toda la tristeza se había convertido en ira- cuando murió mi padre no salía de aquí.  
Vi como a Stefan se desencajaba la mandíbula.

-Lo siento...

-No lo sientas, simplemente tenías que haber estado ahí -me levanté y le observé, completamente empapado y con el ceño fruncido- pero no estuviste. Y los amigos están en los malos momentos.

Él asintió, sin decir nada, callado, misterioso... culpable.

-Yo no te conozco, Elena no puede saberlo, ¿vale? -el rostro del chico se crispó- adiós, señor Salvatore...

''Ha sido un placer conocerle''


	3. Elena

_**Título:** Everything has changed_

**_AU_**

**_Resumen: _**_Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**ELENA**

_Podría haber hecho como siempre, seguir con mi orgullo y no mirar atrás, pero me enseñaste, Care, que tenía que darle una oportunidad a las cosas que realmente me importaban._

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! -dijo Caroline con un mohín- ¡Elena!

La miré seria. No me gustaban los cumpleaños, bueno, en general si, pero no los propios, puede que tuviera que ver con el que mis padres murieran la noche anterior a la celebración de sus once primaveras.

Su compañera de piso lo intuía y puede que, por eso, insistía tanto. Pero no quería ponerse guapa y salir de fiesta. Ni de coña.

Después de dos meses viviendo juntas, Care y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común... más de cosas malas, que buenas, pero eso no me molestaba, de hecho, me intrigaba...

-Pues tendré que devolver las entradas... -dijo la rubita con un deje de fastidio- y tendré que decirle a los demás que se cancela el plan...

Miré los tickets con ojo crítico. ¿Halerstorm? ¿Cómo había conseguido entradas? Si se habían acabado... No supe que cara poner... hice una mueca, Care sonrió triunfal.

-Tienes una hora para arreglarte -dijo metiéndose en el baño- Kol, Jeremy, Rebeckah y Stefan están de camino...

Suspiré pesadamente y me fui a mi habitación. Las paredes eran de un rojo electrizante, con estanterías blancas y posters negros. Me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos antes de empezar a vestirme.

Me embutí en unos pantalones de cuero y lo combiné con un top azul eléctrico, me puse unos botines del mismo color bastante cómodos y me coloqué unos pendientes de aro negro. El pelo me lo dejé suelto, ondulado y me apliqué una espesa sombra de ojos oscura.

Tardé un rato en reconocerme de nuevo en el espejo. A veces se me iba la cabeza hacía ese cumpleaños tan horrible, cuando era tan solo una niña asustadiza.

Llamaron a la puerta y Care fue a abrir, se había rizado el pelo, lo que hacía que le quedara más cortito y marcaba su rostro de forma absolutamente encantadora, vestía unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca que decía : ''Scream'' en letras negras, unas botitas negras remarcaban el simple conjunto.

-Hola, Care -saludó Kol con su sonrisa cómplice- ¡Elena! -corrió hacia mí y me abrazó- ¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Veintidós! ¡Qué jefa!

Todos me abrazaron con una sonrisa. Beckah, tan preciosa como siempre, me besó en la mejilla y me tendió un paquetito azul, después agarró a Jer del brazo y me miraron expectantes.

-¡Ábrelo, Len! me instó con su marcado acento Sueco- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sonreí y desenvolví en regalo, ante mí apareció una cajita de madera, la abrí y apareció la foto de una guitarra eléctrica blanca y negra. Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas.

-¿Y esto?-los miré a todos a los ojos, Caroline, sonrió aún más, cerca de Kol- No teníais que haberos...

-¡Basta Elena! -bramó Jer- Mañana irás a Bandshow, recogerás tu guitarra nueva y no se hable más... Daros prisa que sino llegamos tarde...

Salimos corriendo de mi apartamento y arrasamos con todo el alcohol del supermercado. Entramos en el garito con la peor reputación de California. Estaba borracha, profunda y llanamente, pero en la boca del estómago sentía como la ansiedad crecía.

Las luces me aturdían, me mareaban y hacían que mi cabeza diera mil vueltas. La vibración del móvil me hizo volver a la tierra un instante.

_''Feliz cumpleaños, El__. No pienses demasiado'' D._

El corazón se me paró, volví a mirar la pantalla del móvil, aún sin creérmelo...

Damon.

Aturdida, busqué a mis amigos, pero solo veía retazos sueltos: Jer besando a Rebeckah, Caroline y Kol bailando como locos, riendo a carcajadas, un Stefan ceñudo que miraba al infinito...

Damon.

Todavía no sé como acabé en la puerta de su casa, empapada, con el pelo revuelto y tan mojado que se me pegaba a las sienes. Él me miró y pude sentir sus ojos clavarse como puñales, preocupados, exigiendo una respuesta, un estímulo. Él siempre había sido calmado... pero conmigo se descontrolaba, amaba eso de Damon, su bondad, su serenidad... y ese fuego repentino con el que me envolvía por las noches.

-Elena... ¿qué haces aquí? -me preguntó preocupado, todavía llevaba el traje puesto, aunque la camisa estaba arrugada y arremangada, la cortaba deshecha, no llevaba cinturón e iba descalzo, pero con los calcetines puestos. ¿Trabajaba los sábados por la noche también? Todavía era demasiado joven...

-No sé que... No me acuerdo siquiera cómo he llegado... -me llevé las manos a la cabeza- yo...

-¿El, estas bien? -sus ojos ardían bajo la gran preocupación, me deseaba tanto que yo a él. Supongo que verme tan mojadita le resultaba sexy.

-Simplemente te necesito -susurré y entré en el piso, sin dejar de mirarle- Damon... te quiero.

Me quité top de un tirón y volví a mirarlo, él pobre no sabía qué hacer, cerró la puerta y yo le arrinconé, no dije nada más, tan solo le miraba, sin parpadear. Sus iris azules llameaban confusos hasta que finalmente me besó.

Ese beso fue mi perdición. Todo daba vueltas y a medida que me estrechaba más contra él, menos paciente me mostraba. Damon se apretó contra mí y me agarró de las caderas con fuerza. Me derretí en sus brazos, había anelado sus besos desde que rompimos, en realidad sabía que le echaría de menos siempre, hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir.

-Para -susurró Damon alejándome de él- No estás bien.

Parpadeé confusa, sin entender...

-Elena, si estas aquí no es para acostarte conmigo... lo sabes bien -su voz grave y autoritaria me hizo reaccionar, pero no de la manera en la que me gustaría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso. Su rostro duro se endulzó y me abrazó mientras yo lloraba desconsolada, me aferré a su camisa y sollocé hasta acabar sin voz.

Damon me acarició el pelo con cuidado.

-¡Los echo tanto de menos que no puedo soportarlo!


	4. Damon

_**Título:** Everything has changed_

**_AU_**

**_Resumen: _**_Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**DAMON**_  
_

_Antes mi vida era tranquila, aunque no tenía ningún sentido, pero, desde que besé a Elena por primera vez en aquella fiesta sorpresa, supe que no podía mantener el control con ella: eso podía destruirme totalmente o hacerme completamente feliz._

La miré tirada en mi cama, con el rostro completamente relajado, sin maquillaje y con el pelo completamente mojado esparcido por mi almohada. Le había dejado una camiseta blanca y unos calzoncillos. Era tan hermosa que me dolía simplemente el hecho de mirarla. Esa imagen me recordaba a tiempos muy felices. Todavía notaba la sangre en la boca, por nuestros alocados besos en la puerta de casa. Me había costado parar. Mucho. Pero lo hice por ella. Eran ya las siete y media.

Suspiré, cogí mi móvil y marqué el numero.

-¡¿Qué cojones quieres ahora?! -gritó Stefan al otro lado de la línea- ¡No estoy para tonterías!

-Elena está aquí -comenté con voz calmada- Está bien, podéis venir a buscarla en un par de horas

-¿Te la has follado? -mi hermano estaba histérico y un poco borracho- ¿Qué? -oí a una chica con voz muy aguda exclamar al fondo. ¿Otro ligue?

-No -soné seco y un poco decepcionado- No podría aprovecharme de ella.

-Estoy allí enseguida -cortó la llamada de forma brusca.

Me quité el traje y lo eché a lavar. Poco después me vi tirado en el sofá, mirando al techo. No podía creer todavía la inesperada visita de Elena. Por primera vez, ella se había derrumbado en mis brazos y me había confesado sus miedos, se había mostrado tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez que con tan solo mirarla a los ojos quise hacerla el amor, para hacerla feliz.

_-Elena... ¿Qué haces? -ella cerró la puerta del antro, se acercó, con cuidado, seria._

_-Tengo algo que decirte... -desvió la mirada hasta sus pies- creo que deberíamos dejar de acostarnos._

_La miré ceñudo, ¿a qué venía eso ahora?_

_-Elena... _

_-Mira Damon... -tragó saliva- empiezo a sentir cosas por tí... y no precisamente pequeñas... _

_La miré a los ojos, que huían de mí. La agarré y la empotré contra la pared, poco a poco empecé a darle besos en el cuello, mientras ella suspiraba._

_-Enserio -susurraba- para._

_La agarré de la barbilla suavemente y la besé con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Elena, me importas, y quiero estar contigo._

_-Pero... Te quiero demasiado como para que te conformes solo conmigo- desvió el rostro- te mereces a laguien mejor que yo, tienes tu vida organizada y yo no quiero arruinartela._

_-El... mi vida a empezado a encajar desde que te conocí, si soy feliz es gracias a ti -no pude evitar sonreir- Te quiero, Elena, además, soy demasiado mayor como para que tomen decisiones por mí._

_En ese momento ella susurró otro ''te quiero'', el resto fue todo fuego violento. La besé intensamente y la apreté contra mí, ella gemía fuertemente y suspiraba sin parar mientras metía mi mano por debajo de sus bragas, que pronto acabaron en el suelo. En un momento, mis pantalones lo acompañaron. Entré y salí de ella rápido, agarrandomé a su minifalda, duro, mientras ella gritaba pidiendo más y más. Sus gritos avivaban mi fuego interior y me hacía ir más rápido. Elena soltó un gemido de lo más hondo de su cuerpo y noté como se contraía, entonces yo la acompañé._

_Los dos acabamos en el suelo tirados, sonriendo como idiotas. Ella alargó la mano hacia mí, acariciándome el rostro._

_-¿Entonces...?_

_-Eres mi novia, mi chica, pero eso es demasiado pobre para expresar lo que siento por ti... -le sonreí- te quiero demasiado como para dejarte marchar alguna vez, es egoísta... pero algún pecado tendré que cometer... ¿no?_

Los golpes en la puerta me alejaron de ese dulce recuerdo. Me levanté hecho un guiñapo, en pijama. Me detuve frente a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así pedazo de...?! -decía una voz aguda, seguramente la de la chica que estaba antes junto al teléfono, seriamente enfadada.

-¿Qué _Care_? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -Stefan sonaba irritado y casi tan virulento como la chica, si no le conociera le parecería imposible... ¿Su hermano sentimientos?

Escuchó otra vez golpes en la puerta.

-¡Este tío es imbécil o qué...! -abrí la puerta antes de que terminase de hablar.

Una chica preciosa chica rubia se dio de bruces en mi entrada. Stefan la miró con la boca abierta, pero se repuso enseguida. Me miró detenidamente.

-¿Dónde está? -dijo mientras pasaba por encima de la chica, que se levantó con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza- ¡Elena!¡Sal de ahí!

Negué con la cabeza, la rubita, me miró amenazante.

-¿Está mejor? -Asentí. Esta chica podría llegar a caerme bien- ¿Puedo verla?

Ignorando a Stefan, guié a la chica a mi cuarto, donde Elena seguía dormida y acurrucada en sí misma.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirándola y sintiendo como respiraba.

-Todavía te quiere -me soltó la rubia, apenada- mucho, además... pero por lo que veo tú también.

No dije nada, pero esa era respuesta suficiente. Quien calla, otorga y, seré muchas cosas, pero un mentiroso no es ninguna de ellas.

-Damon... vamos a hacer una cosa... -se giró y sus ojos azules me rasgaron el alma de una tajada- voy a irme con el... -omitió un insulto poniendo una cara graciosa- con tu hermano y vas a arreglar las cosas con Elena... y vas a quedarte con ella hasta que los dos no os soportéis el uno al otro... Cosa bastante improbable, por cierto -añadió sonriendo.

Y después de decir eso se fue, dejándome aturdido y confuso. Oí a la rubia discutir con Stefan y la puerta cerrarse. Me metí en la cama con Elena y la observé durante horas, las curvas de sus labios, la largura de sus pestañas, su nariz respingona, sus piernas larguísimas...

Cuando abrió los ojos sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa... Ella me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Y sentí que todo volvía a estar bien de nuevo.


	5. Stefan

_**Título:** Everything has changed_

**_AU_**

**_Resumen: _**_Caroline y Elena viven juntas. Stefan es el guitarrista del grupo de Elena. Damon es el hermano responsable de Stefan... El día que Caroline se muda al apartamento de Elena, nada volverá a ser lo mismo._

_Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**STEFAN**_  
_

_Ella me complementaba, éramos distintivamente iguales... nunca quise verlo, porque tenía demasiado miedo a que la felicidad me hiciera daño._

Después de tanto tiempo iban a tocar en directo. Para un público, por fin sus canciones sonarían en un local, Elena cantaría y él... tocaría la guitarra.

El origen de mis canciones era desconocida, según Elena, se dividía en tres bloques: rebeldía, desentendimiento social y... aunque este era escaso, eran, según Lena, las mejores, no solo porque hablaran de amor... sino porque que eran jodidamente buenas. Dark Matery adoraba esas tres canciones de amor, aunque las demás tampoco estaban nada mal.

O eso le decían, porque muy seguro de sus obras no estaba.

Lo gracioso, lo irónico es que la banda quería saber mis historias con esas chicas de las canciones. Pero había un problema. No había _chicas _sino una _chica_, una rubia que daba la casualidad que, después de que un par de años sin verla, aparecía de nuevo en mi vida, justo cuando me había a costumbrado a no pensar en ella y a disfrutar de relaciones esporádicas, vuelve, guapísima, madura... más y menos ella que nunca, a la vez. Era muy extraño, pero cuando la vi en casa de Elena, el mundo se me vino encima, pero lo peor fue saber que ella lo odiaba. Y con razón.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Kol no paraba de coquetear con ella... y Caroline se dejaba... los celos me carcomían por dentro sin poder evitarlo. Rechiné los dientes y suspiré... quería disculparse... quería besarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero los sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo que se negaban a salir y si pudiera, la rubia cabezota no querría escucharlos.

-Dentro en cinco minutos, señor Salvatore... -me visó el técnico de sonido- Está todo preparado.

Me giré sobre mí mismo:

-¡Elena! ¡Suelta a Damon de una puta vez! -grité y al minuto apareció la chica un poco colorada.

Jer, Kol, Lena y yo nos miramos por última vez... y nos lo dijimos todo con un intercambio de miradas.

-Podemos hacerlo -les animé- somos los mejores de toda la ciudad y lo sabéis.

Elena sonrió y los demás asintieron.

Vamos. Stef. A por todas.

El escenario era espacioso y el local bastante grande, pero lo que más me impresionó fue lo abarrotado que estaba. No pude ver a Caroline lo que me alivió bastante.

Tocar la guitarra para mí es como estar haciendo el amor. Me llenaba tanto, me causaba esfuerzo pero el placer era inigualable. Elena cantaba los temas a la perfección, con su voz potente, pero profundamente hermosa.

Hubo un momento en el que perdí el control y me deslizaba entre las cuerdas con sagrada devoción. Todos aplaudían y gritaban entusiasmados.

_Aquellos momentos detestables en los que habría querido amarte._

Me perdía en las canciones que compuse pensando en ella.

Abrí los ojos bajo el sudor de la frente. Tenía a Caroline delante, abajo, en primera fila, mirándome fijamente. Su rostro era frío y estaba profundamente dolido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron se dio la vuelta y luchó contracorriente para salir del local.

Elena acababa de terminar la última canción. No nos quedaban más. El público bramaba por un _bis._

-Stef, ¿qué hacemos? -sonreía feliz.

La miré dudando.

-Tengo una canción más... pero... Lena, no te la sabes... -tragué saliva- puedo cantarla yo, con la batería.

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Dale, campeón -dijo Elena- llega la hora de la verdad.

Cogí la guitarra y todo el mundo enmudeció. Caroline vaciló y detuvo su huida. Mis dedos se pasearon por la guitarra con suavidad.

_Él tenía miedo a querer, _

_porque no sabía hacerlo,_

_tenía miedo a que aquello doliera._

_Ella era la razón para sonreír, _

_pero él se quiso ir,_

_él no quería sufrir._

_Porque sabía que si era feliz_

_no volvería de nuevo en si, _

_si se acababa, _

_si se esfumaba..._

Vi como a Caroline se enfadaba, se le veía a la legua, noté como las lágrimas de sus mejillas se calentaban de ira, pero su mirada era de reproche, de incredulidad.

La gente encendía mecheros, móviles y un millón de luces me iluminaban, acompañando a esa canción de despedida que le escribí a Caroline y que nunca tuve el valor de darle. No tuve el valor suficiente como para decirle adiós.

Terminé de cantar y un nudo se apoderó de mi estómago. Caroline salió fuera del garito con una rapidez felina.

Salí corriendo del escenario hasta los camerinos, ignorando a mis amigos, tan felices que me halagaban con sus buenas críticas. Pero los ignoré a todos y salí en pos de Caroline.

La encontré fuera, a unos metros de la puerta. Estaba apoyada en la pared, fumándose un cigarro, miraba al vacío mientras intentaba borrar el último rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Ahora fumas? - la hablé con reproche, llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado, que le marcaba las curvas a la perfección y que contrastaba con su melena clara.

Preciosa.

-No, pero me apetecía -dio otra calada lenta- Stefan, ¿quién es esa chica? -le costaba horrores decir eso, no había más que vérselo en la cara- debías quererla mucho... -agachó la cabeza, pero se mantuvo firme.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿no se había dado cuenta de que era ella?

-Y la sigo queriendo... Caroline, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -la miré serio- Me voy -la dí la espalda, incrédulo.

-¿Y tú porqué me has seguido hasta aquí? -gritó, presa del nerviosismo- ¿Para luego marcharte? ¿Eso es lo que siempre haces?

Me giré y la agarré de las muñecas, enfadado, nuestros rostros quedaron a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

-Caroline, llevo enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te conocí -confesé- pero tenía miedo de dejarte entrar en mí y... me asustó el hecho de que su ausencia me doliera.

A Caroline le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas y también porque había escuchado algo sorprendente.

-Stefan, te quiero- susurró.

La besé de tal forma que ni siquiera la canción más hermosa sería capaz de describir.


End file.
